The invention relates generally to medical devices, and in particular to an apparatus for treating various pelvic dysfunctions including procedures to repair uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse.
A vaginal prolapse can be due to age or other factors and typically results in one of three types of prolapse: hysterocele, cystocele, and rectocele. A hysterocele occurs when the uterus descends into the vagina and is often treated with a hysterectomy followed by a vaginal vault suspension. A cystocele prolapse occurs when the bladder bulges or descends into the vagina and a rectocele occurs when the rectum bulges or descends into the vagina. It is common for more than one type of prolapse to occur at the same time. Treatment of vaginal vault prolapse, including a vaginal prolapse due to a hysterocele, can include a suturing procedure or the use of an implant for support or suspension.
Another procedure to treat a prolapse caused by a hysterocele is to perform a hysterectomy. Many patients, however, want to avoid a hysterectomy for a variety of reasons, including plans for future childbearing, concern about the invasiveness of the procedure, the difficulty of the recuperation, or fear of diminished sexual function. Some women are simply reluctant to “give up” this part of their body so closely associated with their reproductive health, childbearing, and femininity.
Uterine prolapse can be effectively treated without hysterectomy, with low morbidity and high rates of patient satisfaction. A properly performed uterine suspension procedure often results in a significantly better anatomic outcome than a hysterectomy. Yet, many hysterectomy procedures are performed for pelvic prolapse. Many patients remain unaware of uterine-sparing options because, with the exception of a few dedicated sub-specialists, most surgeons receive no training in these techniques. Known techniques can be difficult, and can require specialized training that many general practitioners have not undertaken.
Such known techniques are complicated because implants used for uterine suspension either are formed freehand into an appropriate shape by the surgeon performing the procedure. Freehand formation or customization of implants can be difficult and is not consistently repeatable to obtain the correct size and shape.
Thus a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for providing minimally invasive procedures for repair of various pelvic dysfunctions, including uterine prolapses or hysteroceles, cystoceles, rectoceles and vaginal vault prolapse.